The Dream Apartment
by Ginji-ban
Summary: Sasuke is finally 21 and he is out to get his dream apartment, fate is kind and decided to give him a dream partner too! Who is the owner? and what is in that room? A b'dae for Shinjuki and belated for new dragon 18


Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me

Title: The Dream Apartment  

Author: Ginji-ban

Author's note: It is a happy birthday fic for Shinjuki and super belated b'dae present to new dragon 18, Happy BIRTHDAY!! May all your wishes and dreams come true! 

Chapter 1: The Dream Apartment

            Sasuke happily blew little candle on his birthday cake, which was just a little chocolate chip muffin. The corner of his lip slightly curled up before he sunk his teeth into the muffin. Twenty-one. The age of freedom and adulthood, finally he was able to do anything he wanted to do and that was to finally own an apartment of his own. 

            "Finally, I get away from these bad memories and dreams." He smiled softly as his eyes scanned the dainty house. The house where he spent his childhood, the house where he watched his brother murdered their parents, the house where he spent of his teenage life in loneliness. Now that he was twenty-one, he was finally able to break away from here and live again once more. 

            With apartment hunting on his agenda of the day, he quickly finished up the cake with a big bite and let out a joyful burp. 'The first burp of being twenty-one.' He thought cheekily as he locked the door, to begin his search of the dream apartment. 

&*&*&*&*&*

            Sasuke's eyebrow rose at the credible crazy amount of prices of the apartment that were currently for lease.  Even with all his life saving combined with his inheritances would not even be able to purchase the cheapest apartment in the most rundown area of Konoha. 

            "Jumping beans!" he cursed at the prices, just when he was finally able to purchase an apartment of his own, they have just to be so expensive that maybe it was fated that he was to stay in that stupid hole forever. 

            "Excused me sir, it seemed to me that you are troubled, may I help you?" a polite voice spoke from behind him. He turned around to see a man wearing a black business suit with spiky black hair, and green eyes, standing in front of him, holding a super thick file. "Forgive my rudeness, I am Inez and I am housing agent from 'Hiko housing agency'. It seemed to me that you were looking for an apartment so I thought that maybe I should help." 

            Sasuke silently nodded his head, his heart half thanking kind fate for sending an angel in black business suit and half cursing the black suit guy that he could do this on his own. "Hmm…sure, why not, take a seat." Sasuke beckoned for the man to sit opposite him 

            "Okay…Hmm…Sir"

            "Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke will do."

            "Okay, Sasuke. What is your intent budget for your apartment?" 

            Sasuke frowned and beckoned for Inez to come closer and whispered into his ear. Inez's eyes widened at the amount then clicked his tongue sadly "Too bad, it is not enough you to own an apartment but how about this? You can always rent a room? This way you can finally get away from that current dainty house of yours."     

            "Rent a room?"

            "Hai, this way you don't have to feel so lonely after all you have your roommate to talk to and of course, you still have money to pay for your rent and enjoy your bachelorhood." Said Inez as he winked at him and clicked his tongue. "So what do you think? If you are interested, I could get you a place cause I have a room that is currently for rent and the roommate is a great guy."

            Sasuke looked into the green eyes that were trying to convince him to rent the room. "Could see the room first?" 

            "Sure!"

*&*&*&*

            Both Sasuke and Inez stood outside a white 8th level apartment block; it seemed to be brand new for there wasn't any sign of rundowns and cracks. It even had a penthouse at the top level and Sasuke spied a swimming pool at the black of the apartment. The location was good, it wasn't too far from the marketplace and a little isolated from the civilization for it was surrounded by all types of trees, Sakura, Kaede…you name it, they got it. It was like a white building in a middle of a forest. Immediately Sasuke started to like it. 

            "Shall we head up? By the way, That-" Inez pointed to the top penthouse "is going to be your apartment with a roommate" before Sasuke could say anything, Inez grabbed him by the hand and led into the building. 

            Sasuke could have behaved like a little kid exploring his surrounding if not for the presence of Inez. He cleared his throat and slowly scanned the room, his heart falling in love with the room by the minutes. It was spacious for one thing, tastefully furnished with modern furnishes and fanciful gargets. Sasuke walked toward the balcony and pushed the sliding glass door aside and stepped out into the garden. He was surprised to find a Japanese garden for a balcony for most apartment with balcony, were only furnished with just a few potted plants. But this was amazing for it was a GARDEN! Sasuke grasped in surprise for there was also a koi pond. He really LOVES this place!! This was definitely his dream apartment. 

            "Sorry to disturb, Sasuke." Sasuke turned around and slightly growled at Inez for disturbing his peace. "I have to rush soon so could we check the rooms first? They are all on the second floor." Sasuke gave him a cold look and nodded his head, letting the agent leading him to second floor which had several doors and Inez started him with the first door which was nearer the stairs. 

            "This is the bathroom." Inez opened the door to let Sasuke see that it was done up like Japanese's outdoor bath with rocks and bamboo even the sink and toilet-bowl had bamboo painted on it. Inez closed it and led him to the second door. 

            "This is the guest room." Inez opened it, showing a small room furnished English style with four-post bed, cupboard, dressing table and nightstand. Inez closed the door and proceeded to next. 

            "This is going to be your room." Sasuke grasped at what he saw – It was brightly painted in Orange, with a blue covered queen-sized bed in contrast to its colour, a silver mirror was hang opposite the wall, a silver cupboard with sliding doors sat next to the mirror. At the corner of room, facing the window was a wooden writing table; on it was a vase with fresh white rose. Sasuke enter the room to see that on the left side of the bed was a purple door, which probably led to the bathroom and the right side, was a red-lampshade with a small teddy bear under it. 

            "So do you like it?" 

            Sasuke turned around and gave the agent a small smile "Like it? I love it! So when do I move in?" 

            "Anytime after you signed this." 

            "Sure…Hmm, about the roommate?" 

            "Oh, him? Don't worry, it is a guy for sure and he is always away for most of the time or probably in that room down the corridor and the door opposite yours belong to the owner aka your roommate." 

            "Gosh, he must be one rich ninja"

            "Not really, he always having tabs at the Ramen store." Said Inez as he waved his hand to change the subject "Okay, I just need your signature, the down-payment and this month's rent and the keys are yours." 

            After everything was settled and signed, Inez gave a goodbye salute to Sasuke who simply nodded and closed the main door. Behind the closed main door, Sasuke gave a victory punch to the air and started doing cartwheels over the living room before happily running up the stairs to the second floor. Just as he was about to open the door of his new room, he gave a look to the door facing toward the corridor and wondered what was in there. 

Inez had told him that the owner/roommate had preferred that no one was to ever enter that room. Eventually the curious got better of him, Sasuke began his way down the hallway toward the room, putting his hand on the knob, he slowly turned it and pushed it open but stopped when he heard humming coming from the room. So the owner was in. Sasuke wanted to say 'Hi' but decide against it since it would go against the privacy and wishes of the owner.    

            Sasuke silently closed back the door and went back into his room and plopped on his bed and fell asleep immediately. 

TBC

A/n: Gosh…I am so brain dead from all those typing…imagine coming up with this fic at one go…Oh…*Groan and then die…. (X_X) By the way, the description of Sasuke's room is actually my room… did I meet the deadline? To tell you the truth, I saw the reviewing saying that Shinjuki's birthday is today (21st) and I had to go out…whew, I rushed back home and started working on it… (*___*) I think I go and take a break now


End file.
